Crash and Stan
Crash and Stan is an Crossover with two TV Shows Dog with an Blog and Crash and Bernstein. Cast Crash and Bernstein Characters *Crash *Wyatt *Cleo *Amanda *Jasmine *Mel Dog with an Blog Characters *Avery *Tyler *Chloe *Stan *Bennett *Ellen Plot When Crash destroys half of the Bernstein apartment, the Bernsteins head for vacation and upon Meeting the James-Jennings Family at their house and the Bernsteins stay. Wyatt and Crash learn Stan's Sercet of Talking, Wyatt has agrees keeping it an secret with Tyler, Avery & Chloe. Transcript (Bernstein Apartment, Crash fly to the couch and watches TV) Crash: time to watch Rap! (switches on the TV and holds Jasmine's Doll) your one lovely lady (kisses the doll) (Wyatt comes to the room) Wyatt: hey Crash. Crash: (Toss the Remote to the lamp which breaks) how it going Wyatt. Wyatt: did you just smash that lamp? Crash: What lamp? (Crash jump and pulls the Ceiling light down) Crash: you mean this lamp? Wyatt: Crash, not that lamp. (Crash tosses the Ceiling Light and breaks through the floor) (Amanda, Jasmine and Cleo show up) Amanda: OH, Mom gonna freak if she sees this mess!, worse, the floor. Wyatt: Their are rules Crash. Crash: What? just an floor, (gets off the couch and picks up the remote that was threw to the lamp) there, (returns to the TV) turn this louder (Volumes the TV UP) Wyatt: No Crash, too loud! (Mel shows up in anger to this room) Crash: Smack it down, hip hop and Slam to the Ground. (Crash toss the Remote to the Painting and picks up the TV and toss it through the wall to the kitchen) (the wall has an hole thanks to Crash who threw the TV to it) Mel: CRASH!! YOUR SO DEAD! Crash: Uh oh. (Crash runs off, Mel chases Crash) Cleo: Crash is the wrecker! Jasmine: always takes my doll. (Intro starts, then ends) (James-Jennings House, Kitchen, Tyler, Avery, Chloe & Stan are at the kitchen while Bennett and Ellen read the Newspapers at the table) Tyler: Another same usual day. Bennett: not as the newspaper, some family's Apartment was half destroyed. Avery: who would do that such thing? Ellen: Hmmm. Probably some jerk or an party crasher. Chloe: i love tea Parties. Bennett: we know little Princess. (The door bell ringed) Tyler: Who that could be? Bennett: i'll check. (Bennett goes to answer the front door, Avery, Ellen, Tyler, Chloe & Stan follow, Bennett opens the door, Crash, Wyatt, Amanda, Cleo, Jasmine & Mel are at the door) Mel: Hello Sir, do you know where we could stay at? Bennett: you must be the family from the new that an apartment was half destroyed. (The Bernsteins looked at Crash) Crash: not like i smash the lamp and wreck an hole through the Wall and an hole through an floor. Wyatt: and the painting part. Bennett: you know, you and your family are welcome to stay. Mel: Great, thank you (Shake hands with Bennett), THIS Muppet smash the TV Through the Kitchen wall. (she and the Bernsteins enter the living room, Crash hops on the couch and relaxes) Wyatt: Crash, what you doing? Crash: (reads the Magazines) what new in theses. Bennett: I'm Bennett and this is my Wife Ellen and my three kids, Tyler, Avery and Chloe. Ellen: and this is our dog Stan, your name? Mel: I'm Mel. i should introduce to my kids here, my daugthers Amanda, Cleo and Jasmine. my Son Wyatt and that smasher wrecking Brother Crash. Tyler: even reading my Magazines. Wyatt: Cool, i never had an real Dog before. (pets Stan) Ellen: you like Stan, Wyatt, that is really thoughtful. (Tyler takes the Magazines from Crash) Crash: I WAS READING THOSE! Tyler: that was my stuff. Chloe: I do Love Muppets! (Chloe pulls Crash out of the Couch and hugs Crash) Crash: Man, what's the idea?! Amanda: Crash made an friend. Cleo: is that very nice. Avery: Chloe loves Stuff Animals. Jasmine: Crash keeps stealing my doll and loves it. Bennett: Mel, let's head to the kitchen, want Coffee? Mel: Sure Bennett. Ellen: How long you and your family are staying here for? Mel: Until our apartment is rebulid, and were staying here for an week. Bennett: that's wonderful. Let's go. Ellen: you kids show the others around the house. (Mel, Bennett & Ellen head to the kitchen) Wyatt: An Week, That's Fine, what you guys have. (Chloe hugs Tightly on Crash who in pain) Crash: Let go of me! girl, i'm an brother! (James-Jennings house, evening, Crash leds Wyatt entering Bennett's Office Room) Wyatt: Crash, your sure it an good idea heading in here without permission? we could get into an lot of Trouble, and it won't be good. Crash: Relax man. (Crash hops on the couch and puts his own feet on the table, picks up the Magazine and reads it) Wyatt: Uh Crash. (Stan enters the room) Stan: hey kids. (Wyatt and Crash look at Stan) Wyatt: cool, you can talk. (Wyatt heads to Stan, pets Stan and hugs Stan) Stan: thought you were Tyler and Avery, even Chloe Crash: an Dog can spoke. LET'S CELEBRATE, LET'S ROLL! (Crash attempts heading out the door, But Wyatt stops Crash) Wyatt: No were not Crash, no one must know that Stan can speak. Crash: WHAT?! COME ON MAN! IT BE AN LOADS! Wyatt: No Crash. (Avery, Tyler and Chloe enter the room) Stan: Wyatt rights. Wyatt: your sercet safe Stan. Avery: it okay, Wyatt, me, Tyler and Chloe already knew Stan can talk. Wyatt: Wow, you guys too keeping it an Sercet. Tyler: that's the truth part. Crash: Man, what's going on? (Avery's Room, Wyatt, Chloe, Tyler, Avery, Stan and Crash gathered) Stan: Wyatt and Crash thought their the only people that knew my Secret of talking. Tyler: here the thing guys. Avery: Mom and Dad must not know that Stan has speak. Wyatt: and my sisters and My Mom must not know about this either. Crash: their goes being Rich! Wyatt: Crash, if the world finds out that their dog can talk, they could lose him forever. Crash: Come on, could make millions of cash man! Wyatt: Crash, Stan's Sercet is important to Tyler, Avery & Chloe. Avery: Wyatt's right, it is. Stan: Speaking of which, when supper gonna be ready? Crash: Are we having Nacos! Tyler: Actually. Mom making Pork. Crash: man, why that stuff? (Chloe hugs Crash) Chloe: Hug time. Crash: Oh come on now! (James-Jennings house, later) (To Be Continue)